Longing
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: Sasuke gets into some trouble.With that his father sends him to his older brothers house in the country.A little bit of jeaousy and sexual tention crosses over him.Will he be able to control it? Story is probably better than the summary  ita/sasu yaoi.


Come on Sasuke! do it!" a certain redhead spoke with a forceful tone while pushing the boy forward.

Sasuke stood in the isle with a uneasy look printed his face. Not knowing whether to go along with the dare or not.

"Yeah Sasuke come on, You've already used all of the chickens. So you cant step out of this one. Just do it and we will book it. alright?" Neji's persuading voice came up from behind the onyx eyed boy. startling him. the teen then leaning up against the shelf, slightly annoyed by how long the boy was taking.

"Why me though? I- I mean, if we do get caught. We'll be banned. or worse… wont we? and not to mention the fact that this isn't much of a dare, It's more of a crime." He spoke with a worrisome tone. The two shook their heads in unison. Neji spoke even more forceful than before

"Just do it. We will run.. I doubt that the security guard is actually fast or anything.. That's clearly why there in this job. Cuz they couldn't pass the agility test." He scoffed while rushing his hand through his hair, clearly satisfied with himself. Sasuke looked at the item. It seemed small enough to slide in his pocket. he reached his hand out, wrapping his fingers around it and slipping it into his baggy sweater. Casually walking to the store exit with Gaara and Neji.

His muscles began to tense as they reached the doors. Calmly looking around as they stepped outside. a rush of relief surged through Sasuke when he realized that the alarm didn't go off. He smirked cockily as he took another step. Only to get yanked back by burly arms. Getting tossed back into the store causing the boy to stumble back into a shelf. Catching himself on it, he shot a glare up to the man.

"What the fuck? baka! Why the hell did you do that!" He raged.

The man raised an eyebrow clearly amused by Sasuke's choice of vocabulary.

"Watch your mouth kid. Now let me see it." He spoke, His voice hoarse and rigged.

"See what? I haven't got anything." The younger boy rolled his eyes while pushing himself off the ground. Almost reaching the mans height. The guard looked to be in his late twenties, soft features. one eye a dark shadowy and the second was covered by his silver hair Sasuke's height reached up to the silver haired mans shoulders. He looked up to meet his gaze.

"Turn your pockets then smart mouth." He spoke softly

Sasuke bit his lip, his head lowered to the right, admitting what he had done, he slipped the item out of his pocket and handed it to the man. he was thrown out of the embarrassment by the security guard snatching his hoodie and wrenched him towards the back of the store.

"I've already called the cops kid. They will be writing this up as a warning, also driving you home. As for your friends.. I know who they are. ive had many meetings with them." He continued while he shoved Sasuke into the room. "I'm hoping you learn your lesson the first time kid.. I don't want to have another incident with you. I'm letting you off easy. and so are the police." He assured. Sasuke sat completely still in his chair head tilted down. staring at his hands,

"Tch. bastards. I told them id fucking get caught." he mumbled. the older man chuckled. Sasuke jolted at the darkness of it. Everything that this man said, seemed to be seductive, just the way he said it. He was thrown out of his thoughts by a cop walking in. Glaring at him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked up to see an older figure of himself. Exactly what he feared he would see.

"I-Itachi.. I can explain.." he trailed off. The older Uchiha grabbed onto sasukes hoodie and yanked him up.

"I'll be taking you home Sasuke, mum and dad will not be happy." he spoke in an aggravated tone

Itachi stormed out of the store making his way to the car, Sasuke at his heels. The wind gusting all around them causing Sasuke to shiver, crossing his arms across his chest he picked up his pace. Slowly leaning up against the cop car waiting for his brother to open the door.

"Your not going to make me sit in the back are you?" He practically pleaded. Itachi stood at the driver seat door with his eyebrow raised. the corners of his lips slowly raising into a sly smile.

"Aaand I just put the thought in your mind… didn't I?" Sasuke bit his bottom lip in worry. Itachi nodded his head and snatched Sasuke's arm. "I know how much you hate being in the back of police cars. consider this a punishment." He chuckled while opening the door. Sasuke struggled to get out of Itachi's grip.

"Nn.. Itachi no! I hate feeling caged up!...nnng. let me go. bastard!" Sasuke flipped his arm up causing Itachi to stumble back. but with out hesitation tackling Sasuke into the back of the car.

"Ugh you fucking idiot. I'm claustrophobic! get the hell off me and let me sit in the front!" He protested while pushing Itachi up.

"Sasuke hang on! and no! You need punishment so your staying in the back! So suck it up and stop your complaining!" Itachi argued.

The older Uchiha froze at the sound of a slam. Whipping his head back to see a familiar redhead at the window sticking his middle finger up at the man. Within the sudden realization of the door being shut he shot up and slammed his fist against the window.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you brat!" He screamed. while slamming his fist on the window repeatedly.

Sasuke, now calm, spoke up. "You know, for a cop, you don't really use the proper vocabulary to the people." he smirked cockily. Itachi shook off the words.

"You know… the back doors of a cop car… don't open from the inside." he mocked while looking at his little brother, throwing the famous Uchiha smirk his way as he seen his little brothers eyes widen.

"N-Nani! no! I'm serious Itachi. stop screwing around! and get me out of here." he bellowed.

"Well if it weren't for your cocky redhead friend… We would have a way. Wouldn't we?" He spoke calmly. Clearly throwing Sasuke off edge. However Sasuke didn't move. He just calmly closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

"Itachi I'm serious now.. if I don't get out of here, I'm going to have a panic attack. I'm begging you." He pleaded. Itachi turned his body to face his little brother. Sliding his arm around his waist rolling over he laid Sasuke on his chest. Slowly running his hand up and down his back in a soothing motion. Calming him down.

"Don't worry. There was another cop on their way so they will open it." He spoke in a reassuring voice.

The raven haired boy snuggled into his brother curling his hands and grabbing onto Itachi's shirt. "I remember when u used to do this with me. dad was always drunk. and the only place he couldn't find us was in the attic closet. So we would have to hide there. This was the only way you could calm me down." he recapped

"How is he now? I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me when I moved. But it was just too much at the time. I could barely afford myself…" He apologized. Sasuke shook his head,

"It's not any better, but I can manage. I've grown up a lot." He laughed. The two were thrown out of their brotherly moment by a knock on the window.

"You boys alright in there?" A husky voice came from the other side of the door, along with a chuckle. "

"Jiraiya open the door please." Itachi grumbled.

"Ehem. that's sheriff to you!" He scoffed as he pulled on the handle, opening the door and reaching in for Sasuke's hand. The boy grabbed it and was pulled out of the back of the car. Taking in a long breath he sighed in relief. Itachi following after.

"Thank you sir. Now I should be taking this troublemaker home." He said while bowing to the older male. Sasuke sat in the passenger seat waiting for Itachi to come. Leaning back he ran a hand through his hair trying not to think of what was to come.

"Kay Sasuke. I'm sorry. But its my.. as they say… duty. To take u home. Even though we both know what may happen." He sighed while turning the key in the ignition starting the car. slowly pulling out of the driveway nodding at Jiraiya as they passed.

The ride home was silent. Both of the boys were worried about what was to come. As the stepped up to the front door. they both bit their lips and stepped in the house. only to be met by two parents. one with eyes full of rage and the other full of worry.

"What was it now." Mikoto asked in a soft voice.

his father stood there unamused and angry. his arms crossed over his chest and his onyx eyes fixed on Sasuke.

The younger boy shivering from the death stare. He looked into his fathers eyes. they were like black holes. peering into your soul.

"I don't even want to hear it." Fugaku grunged. "Take him with you Itachi. I'll help you pay for everything. I can send you cheques every two weeks." He declared. Itachi shot a glare at his father.

"No! dad I live in the country. Not to mention I love the peace and quiet. I don't want this runt running around and ruining my tranquil home!" He objected. Sasuke laughing at his words. "Itachi's house… tranquil?" He scoffed silently. Accepting a quiet chuckle from his mother. he smiled half-heartedly her way. No matter how hard she tried. she could never be mad at Sasuke.

"You two. finish up your little chat and me and Sasuke will go make supper. While you guys sort everything out." She spoke softly. Fugaku nodded and pulled Itachi into the living room. Mikoto and Sasuke walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a chair, gesturing Sasuke to sit and listen to the other two while she cooked. The raven leaned over in his seat to get a better listen.

"Not to mention that it's the country dad, He will have absolutely nothing to do." Itachi argued. Clearly failing the debate when his father replied.

"That's the point Itachi. He wont be able to do anything. Which also means he wont be getting into any trouble." With that. Itachi surrendered. he had nothing more to rebut with. he nodded his head.

"fine. ill take him."

* * *

><p>yeah.. its pretty boring.. I know… but its just getting into the sexiness. this whole story is for Ira ^.^ just to let you know. :P my uchihacest loving buddy ^.^<p> 


End file.
